The present invention relates to an automated method for isolating and reacting an analyte to obtain a detectable signal. Such methods require the transfer of consumables, such as multiwell plates. For such transfers, conveyor belts or grippers with a force-locking mechanism are known. The present invention relates to such a method with a form-locking gripping mechanism.